La diseuse de bonne aventure
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Une rencontre inattendue et tout son destin bascule...


**La diseuse de bonne aventure**

 _ **Si j'avais su ? Mais je l'ai toujours su…**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar rentrait de la caserne. Elle était fatiguée, son service dans la garde royale n'y était pourtant pour rien. Girodelle était un parfait lieutenant et assurait une large part des taches administratives. Les soldats étaient des nobles et pour la plupart des guerriers d'élites à l'excellente éducation. Elle était profondément fière d'être à ce poste. Alors pourquoi cette mélancolie qui lui voûtait le dos alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle sur son fougueux étalon ?

L'image de Fersen, de son regard pour la reine, ce regard qu'elle avait pour lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais pour elle…

Pourquoi ce désir s'était insinué dans son cœur comme un poison, elle serait tellement heureuse sans cela…N'avait-elle pas tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Même son père ne pouvait masquer la fierté dans son regard quand il assistait à une revue qu'elle dirigeait. Elle était dans les bonnes grâces des souverains, comblée d'éloges et de soutiens…Elle était admiré, adulé…Sous ce vernis doré, elle sentait comme une terrible défaite.

Plus qu'une demie heure de trajet et elle serait chez elle. Le crépuscule était magnifique et elle en profitait, bercée par le pas régulier du cheval. Le vent jouait dans la frondaison des arbres, il l'apaisait, balayant au loin ses sombres pensées.

Elle aperçue soudain une forme voutée immobile sur le bord du chemin, en s'approchant elle vit que c'était une vieille femme habillée de haillons avec un châle aux couleurs vives qui pendait sur des épaules maigres. De rares cheveux blancs s'échappaient de son foulard crasseux bordé de pendeloques qu'elle avait noué autour de sa tête qui ressemblait à une pomme ratatinée.

Elle contemplait le ravin d'un air morne.

Cette scène avait quelque chose d'incongru, d'irréel. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette vieille femme auparavant dans les environs, aussi fut-elle la première surprise quand elle lui proposa spontanément son aide.

\- Madame, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Merci ma fille, vous êtes bien bonne, ma besace est tombée dans ce trou et je ne peux l'attraper, mes jambes ne me permettent plus de grimper…

\- Je vais vous aider.

Oscar avait un peu tiqué aux paroles de la femme mais son éducation fit le reste. Elle descendit de cheval et regarda dans le petit fossé. Elle distingua le ballot de tissus. D'un saut souple elle bondit et le ramassa sans mal. Elle remonta et tendit l'humble sac à la vieille.

\- Merci bien ma fille. Ta bonté honore ta noblesse !

\- mais…de rien madame.

Oscar restait très étonnée que cette femme reconnaisse si aisément sa vrai nature…Un éclat de malice brillait dans les yeux gris délavé…

\- Laisses moi te remercier et tends moi ta main gauche.

Oscar qui n'était pas superstitieuse de nature aurait sans doute bien rit à cette aventure si elle n'avait été comme envoûtée. Elle s'exécuta pensant que la pauvre femme n'avait sans doute que cela pour la remercier.

\- ta vie a bifurqué dès la naissance…tu as le destin d'Hippolyte reine des amazones, faites pour l'amour tu ne vis que dans le combat, fille d'Ares…tu provoqueras l'amour mais tu seras aveugle au tien, il se tient à ta droite, toujours à tes côtés, celui qui possède le fil... Tu as le choix, peut-être, ne le fait pas trop tard car tu ne pourras plus revenir alors de la vallée de la souffrance…

\- mais comment savez-vous ?

\- lire l'avenir est une malédiction…Allez viens Calchas…

Un chien noir et efflanqué sortit de l'ombre et suivit péniblement sa maitresse.

\- Où allez vous ?

\- nulle part où tu puisses me suivre ma fille…Ne sais tu pas que lire l'avenir est la malédiction de ceux qui refusent l'amour sincère ? N'oublies pas ma fille, tu es la prunelle de ses yeux !

\- Mais qui êtes vous…attendez !

La vieille se contenta de rire…Le cheval d'Oscar piaffa et s'agita soudain à ses cris. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le rassurer. Elle se retourna pour voir de quel côté allait la vieille mais cette dernière avait tout simplement disparue comme absorbée par l'ombre qui s'étendait à la faveur de la nuit.

Elle rentra en méditant cette étrange rencontre. Quelle bizarre prédiction ! Son amour était toujours prés d'elle ? C'était de la folie ! Comment une vieille vagabonde pouvait connaitre aussi bien les mythes antiques ? Des rumeurs pouvaient courir sur son compte mais certainement pas parmi les gens des alentours qu'elle fréquentait à peine. Seuls quelques domestiques savaient à Jarjayes et ils étaient de confiance…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pourtant elle ne put oublier ces paroles.

\- André que lis tu ?

\- un ouvrage sur les mythes grecs d'Apulée…

\- Je ne le connais pas, quel mythe t'intéresse tant ? Tu parais si absorbé par ta lecture…

\- Amour et Psyché…

\- Je connais le dieu Eros mais qui est Psyché ?

\- Une simple mortelle, dotée d'une grande beauté au point de rendre Aphrodite elle-même jalouse.

\- ne t'arrêtes pas, pourquoi est-il si captivant ?

\- Il décrit comment l'amour se retourne la flèche contre lui-même…Mais leur amour est sans espoir car lui est un dieu et elle une simple mortelle. Il lui demandera de l'aimer sans le voir, dans la nuit mais elle cèdera sous la pression de sa famille.

\- L'histoire se finit bien ?

\- oui après bien des épreuves, ils obtiendront le droit de s'aimer et auront une fille Volupté…

\- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleu !

\- Qu'as-tu contre un peu de romantisme ?

\- Rien, je te taquine voilà tout, tes connaissances en la matière m'impressionnent !

\- Un compliment ? La fin du monde est proche ?

\- Ne vas pas prendre la grosse tête ! Connais tu un mythe relatant une amazone Hippolyte ?

\- Oui, c'est la fille du dieu de la guerre Ares, Mars pour les romains. C'est la reine des amazones, elle sera séduite par Héraclès qui lui volera sa précieuse ceinture, elle est l'épouse de Thésée le vainqueur du Minotaure…Enfin il y a plusieurs variantes…

\- et une malédiction concernant ceux qui connaissent l'avenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a plusieurs devins connus, le plus célèbre est Tyrésias…

\- quelqu'un qui aurait reçu le don de voyance par malédiction…

\- Attends, oui… c'est cela : Cassandre, la princesse de Troie, elle a été punie par Apollon pour avoir refusé ses avances à voir l'avenir mais personne ne l'écoute…Oscar pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Non j'ai surpris une conversation et je manquais de références, merci André ! Je vais me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit Oscar.

André resta un peu confus, Oscar s'intéressait peu d'habitude à ces lectures…Il oublia cette conversation rapidement car Oscar n'y fit jamais plus allusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Elle ne devrait plus y penser. Pourquoi y accorder cette importance, pourquoi cette sensation qu'il y avait la vérité dans ses paroles d'une inconnue, une diseuse de bonne aventure croisée au hasard d'une chemin !

\- Oscar tu es bien pensive ces derniers temps !

\- je suis un peu fatiguée voilà tout…

\- J'ai bien remarqué comment tu regardais Fersen…

\- André !

\- Ne soit pas gênée, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami, ton confident…

\- Je ne sais pas André, c'est absurde n'est-ce pas ?

\- aimer n'est jamais absurde, ne dit-on pas que c'est le plus beau des tourments ?

\- mais cela m'est interdit, tu le sais bien.

\- on ne peut t'interdire d'aimer, aucun loi humaine ne le peut…

Cette tristesse dans son regard, il ne se moquait pas, non…Elle oubliait que trop son ami d'enfance qui savait toujours trouver les mots…

\- merci André, j'espère que tu connaitras un jour l'amour et qu'elle saura y répondre, tu le mérites tant.

\- Merci Oscar… Mais ne soit pas triste, Fersen vient aujourd'hui et il aime ta compagnie plus que tout !

La venue de Fersen lui fit plaisir mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…Quelque chose avait changé depuis, imperceptiblement, au fil des jours…Elle ne pensait qu'aux paroles entêtantes de la femme et elle savait qu'elles ne désignaient pas Fersen ! La vérité déchirait le voile de ses illusions. Elle appréciait Fersen mais son cœur ne battait pas pour lui. Il avait suffit qu'elle se pose la question dans toute sa crudité et de manière surprenante elle ne pouvait que répondre non…

Il était très déstabilisant de découvrir ces territoires inconnus en elle. Depuis des mois maintenant elle explorait les méandres obscurs de son cœur…Et dans ce labyrinthe peuplé d'abysses elle avait cheminé par la nécessité de découvrir la vérité, car le feu brillait là, caché, magnifique et pur. Elle l'avait découvert et sa lumière l'avait aveuglé, si beau et si fragile. Et chaque nuit depuis lors, au risque de se perdre, elle allait à sa rencontre le cœur battant à tout rompre, enfin vivante, enfin complète. _Petit feu follet née d'une nuit emplie de sortilège, tu me guides dans les brumes._

Il fut décidé d'une ballade à cheval. Ils firent la course et tous trois se défendirent comme de beaux diables ! Ils passèrent une bonne après midi. Ils rentraient, les chevaux aux pas, dans l'air encore doux de ce début d'automne. Les forêts prenaient des teintes cuivrées et pourpres, c'était magnifique.

\- André, André ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Oscar se tourna sur sa droite, son ami était en train de fixer l'étoile du soir se levant à l'horizon, il avait l'air si loin tout à coup, perdu dans ses pensées. A qui était destinée ce regard si tendre ?

Une seconde, une seconde qu'il n'avait pu masquer, lui dérober…André ? Son André de toujours pouvait avoir ce regard la, ce regard qui faisait chavirer les cœurs et les âmes…Elle perdit le fil de leurs conversations…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

L'automne touchait à sa fin plus tôt que prévu. Sur le chemin balayé par le vent glacial, Oscar observait les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient à l'horizon. Elle espérait vraiment rentrer avant que l'averse ne vienne.

Elle repensa à son après midi. André n'avait pu l'accompagner, encore une fois. De plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle s'était retournée durant l'inspection et l'avait appelé. Elle l'aurait fait si les mots n'étaient morts dans sa gorge quand elle contemplait le vide à ses côtés…

 _« celui qui se tient toujours à tes côtés. »_

C'était André, cela avait toujours été André, son ami, son compagnon, son frère…et bien plus encore.

La pluie se mit à tomber fort et elle grelotta sous l'eau glacée. Quand elle le vit surgit à sa rencontre. Il traversa le rideau de pluie avant de lui tendre le bras pour la protéger. Mon André adoré, tu es toujours là pour moi, devançant les besoins et mes désirs, quel est donc cet étrange lien qui nous unit ?

\- Oscar ! Viens t'abriter !

Elle le remercia du fond du cœur. Juste sa présence à ses côtés l'emplissait de bonheur…

Il avait franchi les ténèbres et sa présence avait tout effacé pour ne laisser que de la douceur.

Cette nuit son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite, plus intensément que jamais…Elle le savait, le véritable amour venait de naitre…Elle ferma les yeux et son visage apparu, avec ce regard qu'il n'avait eu qu'un instant mais qui resterait gravé dans son esprit à jamais, ce regard émeraude, d'une infinie tendresse, plus profond que la forêt…Son André dont chaque geste lui faisait plaisir…

L'aimait-il ainsi ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle tira les pans de son manteau sur sa poitrine, le décolleté de sa robe ne la protégeait pas à cet endroit. Elle avait consentit à porter cette robe pour protéger Fersen et la reine d'eux-mêmes…Mais elle s'était perdue un peu plus elle-même…Comment oublier son regard quand il l'avait vue habillée ainsi pour la première fois ? Le reste n'avait été qu'un long déchirement dans les bras d'un autre…Elle devait pourtant lui cacher, en aurait-elle seulement la force ? Elle aurait tant aimé danser avec lui, être dans ses bras…

Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin devant le perron du château de Jarjayes.

Il l'attendait comme toujours…

\- tu rentres tôt, le bal s'est mal passé ?

André tu me caches ta pensée mais tes yeux te trahissent…

\- Effectivement, je ne suis pas habituée à danser ainsi mais je crois que l'essentiel a été fait, Fersen n'a pas dansé avec la reine.

\- Bien, cela ne m'étonnes guère, tu es éblouissante Oscar. J'espère juste que tu ne lui as pas trop écrasé le pieds !

Oscar ria à la surprise d'André.

\- Tu me crois si mauvaise danseuse ! Aurais tu le courage de m'accorder une danse ?

\- comment ?

Ils se dévisageaient et ne riaient plus.

\- serais tu un couard André ? Moi je peux te prouver que je peux danser comme une dame !

Elle le taquinait pour mieux masquer ses intentions mais la douceur de ses paroles démentaient le défi…André je t'aime tant, et cela tu ne peux et tu ne dois jamais l'imaginer.

Mais je suis faible.

André semblait un peu perdu mais il la pris enfin dans ses bras. Elle se rapprocha plus que nécessaire, selon les règles de convenances. Ils dansèrent au son d'une valse imaginaire qu'eux seuls semblaient entendre. Elle priait qu'il n'entendent pas les battements de son cœur…C'était merveilleux, André sourit, son magnifique visage illuminé, serait ce moi qui l'aurait provoqué ?

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime André, je voudrais le crier et je ne n'ai même pas le droit de te le murmurer. Je t'aime mon amour c'est la seule chose que je sais.

Le moment magique fut interrompu par la venue de Grand-mère.

\- Mais que faites vous là à une heure pareille, vous êtes fou ma parole !

Ils échappèrent à ses récriminations en s'enfuyant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, vers leurs chambres.

….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le cauchemar la réveilla en pleine nuit. Avait-elle crié ? Elle n'attendit personne venir, signe que ses hurlements n'avaient dépassés sa pensée. Elle revoyait André au pied du cheval, le visage ensanglanté…Son œil lacéré…

Elle ne pourrait plus dormir.

Elle s'habilla et rejoint la chambre d'André, elle se rendrait utile ainsi en le veillant. Grand-mère fut touchée de cette attention.

Une fois que cette dernière avait quitté la pièce, elle rapprocha le fauteuil plus prés du lit. André dormait profondément, épuisé par les évènements de l'avant-veille.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, ne pouvant résister, sur ses lèvres avant de se rassoir et de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra.

Demain elle irait à la recherche de ce misérable qui avait osé mutilé ainsi son amour…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pourquoi faut-il que je cause ton malheur alors que je t'aime ? Pourquoi faut-il que ne sache qu'infliger de la souffrance à la seule personne qui m'apporte tendresse et douceur ?

Oscar regardait le crépuscule annonciateur de la nuit, cette nuit éternelle pour l'œil droit d'André. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, acides, amères, elles n'apportaient aucun soulagement à sa culpabilité. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, être l'épaule sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer. Elle n'avait qu'un désir être auprès de lui. Elle frappa le mur impuissante, un mur, une océan, c'était pareil…la distance entre eux était infranchissable, pire encore, elle était une menace pour lui…

Elle massacrait sa vie, elle devait rompre le lien funeste qui l'enchainait à elle.

Mais elle était faible.

Ses poumons la brûlèrent et elle sentit de la fièvre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était encore sorti une partie de la nuit sans rien lui dire. Il revenait dévasté et titubant.

Le lendemain, elle l'attendit. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil quand elle l'arrêta.

\- André, où vas-tu encore à cette là…

\- Je vais me détendre un peu, je ne rentrerai pas tard.

\- tu mens.

\- Je t'en supplie, je ne me fais pas de reproche….

\- Ton œil te fait souffrir…

\- Non…

\- Tu mens…

\- Oscar, laisses moi, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu tranquille…

\- je t'accompagne.

\- Quoi !

\- Crois tu que je vais te laisser errer encore en pleine nuit…

\- non, c'est dangereux…

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Ils partirent ainsi, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet. Oscar avait décidé de ne pas boire suffisamment pour s'enivrer…Elle voulait rester sobre, pour le protéger.

Il se retrouvèrent dans un bouge. André commandant une bouteille de vin fort. Il se versa un verre qu'il but d'un trait. Oscar avait les larmes aux yeux. Son amour se noyant devant elle dans le plus profond désespoir…Son bel André vidant machinalement des bouteilles dans cet endroit puant.

\- André, il est tant de rentrer.

\- Je n'ai pas encore assez bu…

Ne me regardes pas ainsi…Cette vie qui nous défigure peu à peu…

\- Allez viens, tu ne tiens presque plus debout…

\- Qu'importe !

Mon amour…

Elle se leva et passa un bras sous ses épaules. Il ne protesta pas davantage. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son haleine puait l'alcool aigre, un léger filet de bave coulait sur son menton. Elle le traina comme elle le pût vers l'écurie. Elle le laissa glisser au sol pendant qu'elle préparait les chevaux. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et tira son mouchoir qu'elle humecta de ses lèvres pour essuyer son visage.

Il se laissa faire comme envouté.

\- merci ma chérie…

Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Désolée mon Oscar adorée, je ne veux pas te choquer…

\- André, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu te sens de monter à cheval ?

\- oui…

\- J'en doute…Je vais monter sur mon cheval et tu vas grimper derrière moi ainsi tu me tiendras.

André se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle prit les reines du cheval d'André avant de monter souplement sur sa monture. Il en fut tout autrement pour André qui semblait ne pas trop comprendre la situation. Il y parvint dans bien mal en s'affalant de tout son poids sur la cavalière. Le cheval devint nerveux. Elle dut prendre le chemin du retour au pas. Ils en auraient pour des heures.

\- André tiens moi bien.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et enserra sa taille avant de se coller à elle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle sentait ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau si sensible à cet endroit que personne n'avait encore touché. Des arcs de plaisir traversaient son corps chaque fois qu'il pressait les lèvres pour la gouter un peu plus.

Il commença à murmurer une litanie…de mots d'amour…

\- ma chérie, je ne veux pas perdre la vue…Comment vivre si je ne peux voir ta beauté…ma chérie, mon adoré.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit ses lèvres sans avoir pu réfréner ce geste. Il l'embrasse passionnément et la lune fut le seul témoin de ce moment où les masquent tombèrent.

Ses lèvres douces, fondantes, qui l'aspiraient tout entière dans un océan de bonheur et de tendresse.

Elle se fit violence pour cesser le baiser.

Il reprit sa position initiale et somnola le reste du trajet.

Il se réveilla un peu plus conscient mais pas encore totalement dessoulé une fois arrivé chez eux. Avec son aide il parvint à sa chambre, où il s'allongea immédiatement sur son lit.

Elle aurait dû sortir immédiatement de sa chambre.

Mais voilà, elle était faible, encore sous le choc du baiser, de la présence de son corps, de ses bras tout autour d'elle.

Elle déboutonna sa veste et il remua pour lui permettre de l'enlever. Elle lui retira aussi ses bottes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et ses mains si mirent à trembler quand elles défirent lentement les lacets de sa chemise. Elle en écarta les pans et le caressa. Un gémissement lui répondit mais son bel Endymion dormait encore. Elle ne put résister et se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser. Il l'approfondit et la serra sans ses bras. Il y avait tant de ferveur dans les caresses d'André, tant de promesses…

Elle parvint à le quitter, il se roula sur lui-même, sur le côté, en position fœtale.

Je connais le froid du dedans mon amour.

Pourquoi tant de souffrance pour chaque geste d'amour qu'elle parvenait à lui donner ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne pût trouver le sommeil, tout son corps la brûlait. Elle avait envie de le sentit contre elle. Elle se mourrait privée de ses caresses, elle voulait tant qu'il la touche à nouveau…

Elle était faible et le prix qu'elle devait payer pour chacune de ses erreurs était grand. Elle pleurait sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleurait pour lui, pour elle, pour cet amour si grand qui les consommait de l'intérieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chemise se déchira dans un bruit d'irréversible.

\- André que fais tu ?

\- Il y a si longtemps que je t'aime, sans aucun espoir…

\- Laisses moi

Je sais bien que je mens, si tu savais, mon amour, combien j'ai froid dedans.

Je ne peux plus faire semblant…Notre amour est sans espoir, sans futur comme il doit demeurer sans présent…Je n'ai été que trop faible, la peur d'être seule mais je doit affronter pour toi ces tourments…Je t'aime trop et je préfère te perdre plutôt que te voir souffrir encore et encore par ma faute.

Tu ne dois jamais savoir que je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Ce fut toujours toi.

Je prie pour que ce soit la dernière souffrance que je t'infligerais… Il faut que tu t'éloignes, que tu me quittes, quoiqu'il m'en coute.

Pourquoi faut-il que ma plus grave preuve d'amour soit de tuer l'amour lui-même ? Quelle crime ais-je donc commis ? Cette vie que je n'ai pas choisie ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'avoir permis d'aimer…

Il avait cette noblesse de cœur et d'âme contre laquelle la naissance ne peut rien. Pourquoi avoir permis qu'il m'aime ?

Les larmes coulèrent longtemps encore, silencieuses, inutiles, amères.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle demanda à la reine de quitter la garde royale.

Le bonheur ? Elle n'était pas faite pour le connaitre, elle ne le méritait pas, elle qui était incapable de le donner. Le bonheur pour quoi faire ? Sans André, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Des mots blessants pour lui qui lui déchiraient les entrailles. Elle le quitta sans se retourner. Quand elle fut sure d'être hors de vue, elle mit pied à terre. Les sanglots furent si violent qu'elle arrivait avec peine à respirer. Ses poumons la brûlait plus que jamais. Sur son mouchoir les larmes se mêlaient au sang.

L'exil, la souffrance du corps et de l'esprit ne la quittait pas. Il fallait oublier, d'aimer non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait oublier de vivre…Elle rentra directement à Paris sans passer au château. Elle devait écrire à son père sans plus tarder pour qu'il libère André de son engagement envers elle. Après peut-être…rien n'aurait plus d'importance, juste ces quelques petits mots qu'elle garderait jalousement en son sein.

Elle retrouverait un certain anonymat dans un régiment composé d'hommes assez nobles pour entrer dans l'armée mais trop gueux pour être officiers…Des hommes sans espoir, dans une situation interlope, comme elle. C'était là qu'elle trouverait sa vrai place, loin de la cour qu'elle haïssait, loin de lui qu'elle adorait. Un milieu neutre en somme pour son cœur mourant, où seule règnerait une routine sans sentiments ni émotions.

Un engourdissement lent et inéluctable comme une petite mort invisible.

Et peut-être au bout la délivrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se tenait là, au deuxième rang, rendant le salut militaire, plus beau que jamais.

Pourquoi André ? Pourquoi me suivre ?

Je t'aime tant !

Je veux que tu fuis mon exil ! Eloignes toi de moi, ne vois tu pas que je suis un monstre, que je ne t'apporte que le malheur et le désespoir !

Tu es fais pour vivre, pour connaitre le bonheur !

Brises les chaines qui te retiennent à ma destinée funeste, je t'en supplie !

Que m'importe de mourir, seule, si je sais que tu es heureux… Mais ne me condamne pas à ce tourment…

Qu'importe ce qui m'entend, ce que je ressens pour toi c'est toute ma vie, toute ma joie et même au fin fond de l'enfer rien de l'arrachera à moi.

Je t'en supplie mon amour, je ne t'ai déjà fais que trop de mal…Je dois être forte pour toi, malgré moi, la seule bataille qui mérite la peine avant le néant.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, c'est ma seule raison de vivre mais je n'hésiterais pas à trancher mes liens pour te délivrer de ceux qui te retiennent à moi.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, ma douce litanie quand vient la nuit, quand l'ombre l'emporte, mais elle, telle une petite chandelle, luit, fragile mais si belle…

Je t'aime, je t'aime, petite ritournelle éternelle, qui pourtant ne vacille même au devant de l'abime. Partout tu m'accompagnes, compagne des jours gris, des jours noirs loin de lui. Ne m'abandonnes pas !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les brutes qui t-ont fait ça, je les tuerais tous sans hésitation.

J'ai renvoyé l'incapable qui nous sert d'infirmier. C'est moi qui soigne tes plaies et tes bosses. Je l' ai tant vue faire avant. Tu ne t'agites plus, ta respiration est redevenue calme après que je t'ai donné un peu de laudanum. Ainsi tu ne souffriras pas.

Je vais te veiller toute la nuit mon amour.

Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est, sans doute minuit a sonné depuis longtemps. Tu es si beau. Je ne peux résister, je me penche pour gouter tes lèvres, cela fait si longtemps, pourtant chaque jour elles m'obsèdent.

Je les savourent, puis je caresse avec mes lèvres ton visage, ton cou, j'évite les coupures…Quand soudain tes deux bras m'enlacent. Tu dors encore, en proie au rêve. Je ne m'éloigne pas, je me colle à toi-même…

Tu murmures mon prénom…

« - Ce malheureux donnerait sa vie pour vous, et il est bien le seul ! »

Alain qui croit tout savoir et qui ne sait rien…

Il me lance comme une évidence tout ce pour quoi j'ai sacrifié mon existence…Ta liberté, ta vie…

\- Oscar ! Je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

Ces mots que tu murmures lorsque la fièvre te prend…Nous sommes perdus…Je n'ai pas su te sauver mon amour…lutter contre le destin.

Mes larmes sont autant de joie que de désespoir car je sais à quel enfer notre amour nous a condamné.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tu te réveilles d'un coup et la brume de tes yeux se dissipe quand tu réalises que ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu prends conscience de la situation.

\- Oscar ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour que tu comprennes, toutes ces sensations familières comme un écho qui résonne dans nos cœurs et dans nos âmes…

\- Je t'aime André, depuis si longtemps…

\- …

Ton silence est une question muette.

\- Je t'aime André, et s'il t'arrivait malheur…Je ne veux plus que tu souffres par ma faute, je veux que tu sois heureux et cela je ne peux te le donner. Je veux que tu vives André ! Que tu vives vraiment, pas cette existence mutilée qui est mon lot !

\- Oscar !

Non mon amour, je ne veux pas lire dans ton regard tout cet amour, toute cette compréhension…Ne me pardonnes pas…

\- Ma chérie, ne pleures pas, pas après le plus doux des aveux, car à cet instant je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

\- comment peux tu dire cela, tu mérites tellement plus que cette vie sans espoir, tu mérites une famille, des amis, une vie brillante loin de cet endroit…Loin de moi.

\- Comment peux tu imaginer que je puisse vivre un instant loin de toi, toi que j'aime plus que tout ?

\- André !…Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Es tu prête à me suivre ?

\- oui tel est ton désir.

\- Oscar…

\- Je t'appartiens…je vais tuer le colonel Oscar de Jarjayes, renier mon nom, mon identité… c'est la seule solution.

-…

\- Je t'aime André. C'est ma destinée.

 _Fin_


End file.
